ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Glory
Haru Glory is a sixteen-year-old and lives with his sister, Cattleya Glory at Garage Island. He was fishing and caught a freaky dog named Plue. He named it Shbutaro. Then all of a sudden, an old man named Shiba came along, being followed by a strange man. Shiba and Haru talk and Shiba takes off his disguise to reveal 'shriveled', as Haru liked to call it. Plue walks in on them and Shiba says that the dog is actually Plue. Shiba tells how he lost Plue. Haru gives Plue back. Later, the strange man destroys half of his house and 1/6 of Nakajima's feathers. Haru vowed to take revenge on Demon Card. Haru has silver hair and purple eyes. He always wears his necklace that his father got him when he was little. He also wears a ball chain on his pants. And he always wears a bracelet and a ring on his right middle finger. He also has two piercing on his left ear. Synopsis Intro arc Haru first appears in a large city looking for Plue who had just run off. He looks in a casino and as he searches he accidently looks up Elie's skirt and sees her underwear. Embarassed, Haru hits his head on the gambling table which causes Elie to lose her bet. As she freaks out on him, Haru beats up some security and continues to look for Plue. After searching, Haru finds a dog racing track where dogs are being abused alongside Plue, in response to this he goes down to the track to end the horrible excuse for entertainment. As he travels down he runs into Elie again and he defeats all the security singlehandedly. However, the owner came out and revealed that he had a Dark Bring. With this, Haru equips the Explosion Sword he defeats him and leaves with Elie and Plue. As he ran, he fell in a hole and met Hole, a girl who helped people out of the city who the Demon Card hated. As she helps them lose the Demon Card, Haru runs into Demon Card general Shuba and the two begin to fight. Despite being on the ropes, Elie throws Plue at Shuba, and misses, but a sign comes down on Shuba which allows Haru the second he needs to destory his Dark Bring. With this, Shuba leaves and learns that Haru is Gale Glory's son and he deciedes to let him go for the time being. However because of the fight, the Ten Commandments breaks and Elie tells Haru about a Galein Musica that can fix it on Punk Street. Musica arc As Haru travels to Punk Street, Elie shoots a man on a airship's watering can a as he comes down to talk to Haru, the man's boss comes down and fixes the pot and leaves as strangly as he appears. As he arrives on Punk Street, Plue starts to drink with an old drunk who is revealed to be Galein Musica. He agrees to fix the Ten Commandments with the rave but as Haru meets the Bandit Leader with Elie again he reveals he is the only Musica, Hamiro Musica. As Haru and Musica try to figure out what is going on, Demon Card lackeys appear and together the two fight them off. After the fight, Haru decides to have faith in the old man and he goes to talk to him. The old man tels him the truth and he goes to fix the Ten Commandments as Musica arrives to say that Demon Card general Lance has kidnapped Elie. Haru arrives with the fixed Ten Commandments just in time to save Elie and je and Lance begin battle. Soon Lance reveals he has a Dark Bring with makes his Beast Sword's illusions come to life and Haru struggles until he realises the swords weakness. Despite knowing the weakness, Haru still has trouble and it takes Galein and Plue to hold back Lance long enough to destory his Dark Bring. With it destroyed, Lance begs for mercy but as Haru gives it to him, Lance attacks again. However, Haru easily repels him and destroys the Beast Sword. After the fight, Haru helps Galein and Musica realize they are in fact family and Galein tells Haru to look for a Rave in the Land of Falling Stars. Hearing this, he and Elie go north. Dancing Thunder arc As they travel, Elie hires Griffon Kato to guide them. As they travel Elie thinks she hurt Plue but as Haru fights with her, he realizes she went off to dangerous territory to help Plue. He goes to save her but they realize as they return, Plue was fine! Turns out, Plue shrivels up when he is in hot water. Learning this they continue their travels. During the journey, a thunderstorm erupts Elie blacks out. Haru takes her to a hotel and learns about the town's problem with the never ending rain. Haru then learns that Elie has gone out on her own thing the "Thunder Man" was a man from her past. Haru follows her and save her from Go. However, Go's girlfriend, Rosa arrives and forces Haru to dance to where Elie saves him. Rosa, touched by Elie's compassion to help her, convinces GO to stop the rain. But, Go freaks after being woken up and hits her, he then thinks Haru did it and the two fight. Haru battles Go's Thunder Hammer and after a short fight, Haru wins and Go stops the rain. He then gives Elie information about her mystery man. Shuda arc Mystery of Elie arc Skills & Abilities He is very skilled in fighting with his sword, the ten commandments. He defeated Shiba, the first rave master, and he defeated Lucia Raregroove. He trains with his sword every day to become stronger, but he is probably the most skilled swordsman. He likes to train by sparring against Hamrio Musica. Ten Commandments Haru's special power is Rave (also known as Holy Bring), but it's connected to the huge sword he carries, known as the Decaforce Sword, Ten Commandments, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Ten Commandments is named such because the main piece of Rave gives the sword the power to take on 9 other forms, while the original form was made by blacksmith Galein Musica. *'Form 1 - Eisenmeteor': The origional form of the Ten Commandents, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked from magic attacks. *'Form 2 - Explosion': A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. It is Haru's first sword gained from Rave and his most commonly used. However, the shock of the impact is powerful to the extent that if Haru uses it in succession too much, it could possibly hurt or kill him. *'Form 3 - Silfarion': This sword allows the Rave Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. Silpharion can also be used with Explosion to create a special attack called "Bombing Dive" ("Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon") which fires explosive blades at the enemy. However, the Silpharion is relatively weak as a mêlée weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. This form also allows Haru to catch his opponents unaware, though in Chapter 61 the sword is beaten by Racas, one of the Palace Guards. *'Form 4 - Runesave': A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic, and is used by Haru to seal Elie's Etherion. Later, in a battle between Haru and Lucia, Lucia uses his Decalogue Runesave to seal Haru's Runesave, making him unable to block Lucia's magic attacks. *'Form 5 - Blue Crimson': The Ten Commandments splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Haru since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. During his duel with the various members of Oracion Six, Haru used Blue Crimson to fend off Berial and Reina's combined attacks. Ironically, Haru first uses these twin blades against Let, who belongs to the dragon race. *'Form 6 - Mel Force': The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. *'Form 7 - Gravity Core': An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Haru usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. *'Form 8 - Million Suns': Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Haru's opponents and dispels darkness. Used by Haru to defeat Pumpkin Doryu and disabled the power of his Dark Bring. *'Form 9 - Sacrifar': The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. As the sword was not made for Haru (but rather Shiba), the sword will take over the user after sometime. Even Lucia was only able to remain in control for a short period while using the decalogus version of Sacrifar. *'Current Default/Form 10 - Ravelt': The most powerful form of the Ten Commandments. When Musica discovers that a tenth form of the Ten Commandments was never made for Haru, he takes it on himself to create one, using a piece of his Silver, left over metal from the first Ten Commandments and a mixture of blacksmith and silver manipulation skills (he almost died from exhaustion in the process). Ravelt has the power to dispel evil and becomes the default sword, while still being able to transform and use the powers of the other swords using Rave. Haru uses Ravelt to destroy Shiba's Ten Commandments so it can rest with him up in heaven. Rave Rave, the seven Holy Powers, were created by Resha Valentine, using the immense power of Etherion, to battle the evil powers of Dark Bring. Rave was meant for only one person to use, the Rave Master. Only the power that created it can fuse it together, and once that happens the true purpose and power of Rave will be revealed. Superhuman Strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and durability. Given enough time, it's possible that it can enhance these abilities even further as after months of being the Rave Master, Haru managed to defeat 1000 or more demons in one battle. When Haru punches while holding the main piece in his fist, it can cause explosions on impact. *'The Rave of Conflict' not only enhances Haru's physical attributes even further, but it also allows him and Plue to project forcefields. This Rave is said to be Plue's exclusive Rave. *'The Rave of Knowledge' provides Haru with warrior skills and techniques; if he is given a clue to something he can discover what it is easily. It also allows him to know, summon and use the 10 forms of the Ten Commandments sword. *'The Rave of Destiny' allows Haru to speak with Sage Pendragon who is a Prophet. *'The Rave of Truth' speaks the truth; it revealed that Haru, up till Chapter 238, was not the true Rave Master. This led to a dramatic duel with the previous Rave Master, Shiba. Relationship Elie Their first meeting was funny, but differs from the manga to the anime. In the manga he is hidden by Elie at a dog racing track, causing him to see up her skirt. In the anime, he happens to lift his head up at the time he reaches her legs while looking for Plue, causing the same situation. The most noticeable exception being that, in the anime version this happens before the racetrack event in the timeline, also before they were supposed to meet. Soon they cleared up all misunderstandings and Haru promises Elie that he'll help her find her memories. When Lance was about to kill her, Haru showed up and blocked the attack with his sword, thereby protecting her. He promised her that he would always protect her, a promise that he held true, even at the expense of his own life. When Sieg Hart tried to kill Elie, and even explained that she may destroy the world, he was presented with 2 choices, Elie, or the world, however, he told Sieg that he would save both, refusing to kill Elie, instead, using Runesave to seal Elie's Etherion power. The Runesave first appeared because of Haru's will to save Elie. When Lucia kisses her, he gets very upset. Though he comforts her after that kiss, he wanted to hurt Lucia for making Elie cry. Though they are too shy to admit their feelings for each other, they finally did so before the final battle. They get married in the final chapter. Hamrio Musica The friendship they share is strong. The unspoken trust is always between them, there's no need to tell each other that. They always have a friendly competition as Musica is one of the strongest partners that Haru has. Musica forged Ravelt for Haru when he discovers that a tenth and final form of the Ten Commandments was never made for Haru, using a piece of his Silver and some tiring blacksmith skills, he succeeded in making the sword. Ravelt has the power to dispel evil, and becomes the default sword, while allowing him to transform and use the powers of the other swords at once. A sword that Haru clearly cherishes.